


Interlude

by Sidoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Harry, Desk Sex, Dom Draco, Dom/sub, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes to stop by Potter's office to remind him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Draco loves Potter’s reactions when he shows up at his office. Even though this is almost a daily occurrence by now, Draco likes to vary the time of day and skip a day every now and then, just to keep Potter on his toes. It works. Potter’s eyes widen the slightest bit, almost unnoticeably so, and his adam’s apple bobs once before he quickly recovers and lets Draco in. 

“Bend over the desk.” As Draco works on warding the door, he hears Potter’s belt buckle come undone behind him, followed by the familiar rustling of clothes. He can’t remember exactly when Potter started to trust him blindly like this. Draco’s warding skills are flawless and he has no reason to meddle with them on purpose, but he knows the risks related to Potter being caught shouldn’t be taken lightly. 

Putting his wand away, Draco takes his time observing Potter. His smart muggle clothes lie in a pile underneath the desk his hands are resting on. His face is bent down, nearly touching the dark wood, and his feet are spread wide apart. When Potter seems to hold his position without any sign of impatience, Draco strokes the small of his back and the curve of his arse with the palm of his hand. “That’s it. Just perfect.” He circles Potter’s hole with his index finger. “Let’s see if you’re nice and ready for me, shall we?” Potter lets out a soft moan in response, and Draco takes that as a yes. In all fairness, Potter has never disappointed him. He wonders how many bottles of lube Potter has gone through, making sure he’s ready for Draco to slide into him at all times. He pictures Potter waiting for him on the days that he doesn’t show up, frustrated and wanton and left with nothing but a persistent hard-on and a damp patch in the back of his briefs beneath his fancy clothes. 

Draco pulls himself together and pushes two fingers inside Potter. “Good boy,” he praises him when he finds Potter’s hole slick with a liberal amount of lube. He starts to move his fingers in and out in a pace that must be agonisingly slow for Potter, because before long he starts to push eagerly back against Draco’s hand, letting out a frustrated whine.

“What is it?” Draco asks with an amused smirk. “Want more?” From where he’s standing Potter’s head is barely visible, and Draco can just about tell that he’s nodding. Draco gives him a sharp slap on his arse with his free hand. “Speak up.”

“Please, sir.”

A harder slap. This time, Potter cries out in surprise. Draco picks Potter’s belt up from the floor and transfigures it into a simple gag. “Please what?”

When Potter replies, his voice is trembling ever so slightly. It must still take quite a lot out of Potter to beg Draco for anything. “Please fuck me sir.”

Draco reaches around and gently nudges the gag against Potter’s lips, encouraging him to open wide and bite into it. “You’ll need this if I’m going to fuck you,” Draco says, even though Potter accepts the gag without question. “You’re horrible at keeping quiet. Don’t want everyone in the building to hear you, do you?” Potter responds with a muffled sound that vaguely resembles ‘no’. 

Draco pulls down the zipper of his trousers and frees his cock from the restraining fabric of his underwear. He grabs hold of it and rubs the head up and down Potter’s hole, almost but not quite pushing in. “I may even let you come today. It’s been days, hasn’t it?”

Potter lets out a desperate moan around the gag. If Draco had his way, he would tease Potter for hours, but he’s vaguely aware that he has to get back to work at some point, and he can only imagine what kind of business Potter has to attend to. He pushes inside as slowly as he can manage, overwhelmed as always by the tight heat surrounding him. “Fuck,” he breathes, sinking his teeth into Potter’s shoulder while it takes everything out of him to stay still, buried balls deep inside Potter. “So good.” Potter wordlessly responds by spreading his legs even wider and pushing back against Draco, all dignity abandoned. Draco grabs Potter tightly by the hips, pulling out slowly before slamming back in. 

As Draco settles into a steady pace, the only noises in the room are the sounds of their ragged breathing and Draco’s balls slapping against Potter’s arse. Potter’s knuckles are going white with the effort of keeping his hands clinging onto the edges of the desk rather than touching himself. Fuck it, Draco thinks. It’s been at least two weeks since he’s let Potter come whilst being fucked, and he’s been good. The beautiful, grateful sound Potter makes when Draco wraps his hand around his cock is more than worth it. After a couple of strokes, Draco brushes the head with his thumb and feels the moisture already gathering there. 

As much as he prefers to control himself, Draco feels his hips moving faster without his permission, feeling himself approaching orgasm embarrassingly quickly. When he starts to come inside Potter, he bites into his shoulder again, knowing it’ll leave a mark. “You’re mine, Potter,” he breathes. “Mine.” He’s been so distracted by his own orgasm that he only realises that his hand is no longer moving and Potter is thrusting into it when Potter comes with a muffled cry, streaks of come coating the desk in front of them. 

“Well,” Draco comments as he removes the gag from Potter’s face, glancing at the desk. “I hope those letters weren’t meant for anyone important.” He transfigures the gag back into a belt. Potter wipes his mouth and groans at the sight of the ruined letters. Draco chuckles and presses a brief kiss to the tooth marks. “Get dressed. They’ll be needing you.”

As it turns out, they need Potter moments after they’ve both managed to make themselves look presentable. A short knock on the door startles Potter, but Draco stays calm, opening the door for a very anxious looking intern. “Sorry!” The mousy-looking boy, probably fresh out of Hogwarts, exclaims. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything important.”

“Don’t worry, the minister and I are all done.” Draco steps aside to let the boy in and turns back towards Potter before he exits the office. He smirks. “See you tomorrow, sir.”


End file.
